List of Magic Artifacts
While the Magic on VC-Prime is low there exist a number of artifacts. Some are imports. Native artifacts tend to be either low powered or very powerful. They are both of great good and great Evil. Ark of the Covenant A lot of verbiage has been spent on this one. No one has any proof it exists or ever existed. Amulet of Protection from Evil Imports from Greyhawke. They grant the wearer protection from evil influences and warn of the presence of evil by becoming warm to the touch. Possessed by Alejandro Moody and Sonja Moody. These were acquired from an Azurite witch on Greyhawke Amulet of Protection from Primal Auras Freaking major artifact from Greyhawke. Primal beings In Glory appear as very bright and indeed impressive, however the wearer is not struck down by the effect of that aura. Be it drooling awe, obedience, or other effects. Mortal aura effects are not even worth mentioning. They simply are not noticed. Sonja Moody and the Ashby family are known to have these items. The Ashbys got theirs while visiting Abba Eecreeana's home. It was useful in defeating the Mind Flayers. Amulet of Stoneskin A very powerful imported item from Greyhawke. Every minute it will create a powerful deflection field around the wearer that will last six seconds after the wearer is hit with a damaging blow. It is gone until it regenerates a minute later. The protection does not work against direct energy attacks. Mikki Ashby and Arthur Ashby are known to wear them. Steve and Jen have them. Amulet of the Brotherhood of the Apocalypse An elaborate and quite large amulet that consists of a goat head in a pentacle. The sole example known is in the collection of Professor James Smythe at Stanford University. Bookmark of Careful Study Another imported item. A bookmark of careful study will aid a student in retaining knowledge in the book the bookmark is in, provided you read it. It can be moved from book to book. Only one of these exists in the hands of Mikki Ashby. The Bridles Used by Marcus Fox to magically enslave women. The bridles take the form of a partially coiled snake with the head biting down. The head pierces the woman’s clitoris distending it. The object is intended to be uncomfortable and humiliating. The eighteen bridles are contained in a box made of Rowan wood. The bridles force the wearer to love the possessor of the box without reservation, regardless of how that person treats them. They will not go against his wishes or interests. Of the eighteen bridles that the box could contain all but one are accounted for. It is being sought to free who ever might be wearing it. The box is currently contained the collection of Professor James Smythe at Stanford University. Collar/Belt of Clothing Produces clothing on the wearer of the collar that looks normal in all respects of the style the wearer wishes. Color fabric, and cut are variable. The clothing clings to the wearer even if their body doesn't allow normal clothing. The collar/belt has an endure elements spell permanently enchanted that protect the wearer from any extreme of normal weather. In addition it contains two pockets that cannot be found or searched by anyone but the wearer. The original was made for Betty Ashby by Molly Abba to fill a decided need. Jerlane the Eyrian Empire Ambassador to the United States uses a belt. Tailors shudder their thanks. Making him a suit would be a nightmare. Seelein Ashby also wears a belt to get around her Leoman dislike of clothing. The Curtain Walls These three huge opals are kept under guard at the Warp Drive Project. The possessor can open an extra dimensional room that is forty foot square and ten foot high. They are used for mass transportation through the inter dimensional gate to Greyhawke. Anything placed in the curtain wall on one side is still there on the other. The Curtain Walls are high end magic that cost a nearly inconceivable amount in Greyhawke terms. The cost in US dollars approach the $100,000,000.00 mark, simply to make one. Dagger A gift from Helenanna to Mikki Ashby. A well made but standard dagger sized for a Centaur. The size of a main gauche. The magic of the dagger makes it more effective in cutting. The Devil's Watch The watch will move the possessor forward in time if deadly force is used against them. The watch transported Dr. Carver to the 21st century from 1878. It is currently in the collection of Professor James Smythe, locked up safely. The Harem Painting Found on the property of Marcus Fox this large painting (big enough to walk into) can be walked into. It contains an extra dimensional room that is an Arabian style harem. The Holy Grail Another item whose verbiage exceeds its importance. Reputed to be all sorts of things. The Jewel of Coran In the possession of Papa Joe. It was originally used to summon Coran in the Magic Plague game. It now acts as a powerful protection item. Joe has added Coran to his Loa. Kila Tibetan Spirit Dagger used in the Samantha Deering Murder Case. It was returned to Tenzen Smith. Magicman Multitool It is does not have a knife. It will fit in your pocket and in does have two to four small wands that produce low end spells when called on. Light, mending, prestidigitation, mage hand, and produce flame are the most common choices. The device looks like a jackknife with the micro-wands folded in it. Depending on how often they can be used a day from $300 to $500 a function. An use at will, four wand tool is $2.000. A clerical version is believed available, but you have to be of the issuing religion for it to work. Motherhood Ring A finely made ring of silvery metal (Mithril) with places for up to five findings. A female wearing the ring will suffer no complications of pregnancy or birth. The findings which came with the ring can be set with birthstone gems. The one ring known is in the possession of Mikki Ashby, a gift from Helenanna on her graduation from high school. The motherhood ring, a Centauran custom on Greyhawke is normally worn in the vulva by Centaurs. Yes it's public jewelery. Helenanna herself wears one with the two stones for her children. Mikki's example is intended for the finger. Most of the rings are not magical, but many are. Ring of Protection from Good Another of Marcus Fox's toys. The ring protects one from magical scrying, or observation, or from the warding spells of good beings, that would be people like Professor James Smythe. Who made it or where it comes from are unknown. It is also in the Stanford University collection of evil artifacts. The Stone Table The stone table was found by miners at the Locust Mountain mine in Centralia Pa., in an untouched coal seam. It was a granite slab on granite supports with a metal knife laying across it. This item was lost. For all we know it was sliced into counter tops. It is believed to have be taken by Team Alpha. It is placed here because we simply do not know. The Summoning Statue A three foot tall bronze statue of a couple having sex. It was lewd, not tasteful The statue was intended to summon incubi from Hell. It was acquired by Marcus Fox via means unknown. According to what is known as "The Gloating Letter" he claimed that it could be stopped by rituals only he knew. He had extravagant demands to do so. The statue was destroyed by Anthony, the gatekeeper, at the request of the VCPD. Marcus Fox died at the same time, in what is reported to be a horrific fashion. The Sword of Gabriel A dark age broadsword, rehilted in the medieval style. It was forged in 777 in the 7th month on the 7th day. Final disposition has not been decided. The artifact has been purified and returned to its original function as a weapon of the mind for God. Trauma pill Cures light injury. Available in national drug stores. Category:Supernatural Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Bureau 13 Category:Lists